koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Marie-Galante
Survivor Marie-Galante is the 2nd season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 18 castaways were decided into two tribes of 9. With the Aichi tribe having the advantage at the merge, Huecoid members had to struggle to survive. However, Aichi original members turned on each other at some point which result to Miguel sneaking the win in a 6-3 vote at the end. Twists *'Old vs. Young' - This season, the contestants will be divided onto tribes based on age. *'Black Vote' - Before leaving, the person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. *'The Ambassadors' - The ambassadors are picked by the opposite tribe, they have to decide one person to vote out among the remaing castaways. If they fail to pick unanumously one person, they will draw rocks. Changes *'No Escape ' - Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *'Medical Evacuations' - (sometimes abbreviated as Medevacs) are rare instances where the moderators deem a person unfit to play the game. In order to get Medevac, the castaway have to get two self-vote in a row during his tribals before votes are read. He will be then remplaced by the last person voted out who will join the tribe. That contestant will have immunity for the tribal and won't vote. *'Confessional Chat' - Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals and votes. Moderators Castaways Episode Summaries Voting History } | align="left"|Miguel | — | | | — | | — | | — | — | | | | | | | |colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Final Vote |- | | align="left"|Kai | | — | — | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Joseph | | — | — | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Ali | | — | — | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Red | — | | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Jino | | — | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Dan | | — | — | | — | | — | | — | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Tony | — | | | — | | — | | — | — | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Cassie | — | | | — | | — | | — | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Eva | — | | | — | | — | | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Man | | — | — | | — | | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Forrest | — | | | — | | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="25" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Majk | | — | — | | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="25" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Yui | — | | | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="25" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Daniel | | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="25" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Raga | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="25" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Anna | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="25" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|John | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="25" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |}